Amor Imposible
by minervamalfoy01
Summary: Sirius lo ama con locura. Él está con "una"... Intento de Drabble.


**/Disclaimer/** Personajes de Rowling.

- La letra es de Camela, Ana-San, y la canción se llama "Amor imposible" -

**Amor Imposible**

La noticia de la boda fue felizmente acogida entre sus amistades y familiares.

Bueno, no por todos de hecho. La hermana de la novia, los odiaba y el mejor amigo del novio dudaba entre la felicidad de su gran amigo o la suya propia.

Sí, Sirius tenía celos. Celos de esa... esa...

Era algo evidente, aunque nadie parecía haberlo notado. Nadie excepto uno de sus mejores amigos. Remus Lupin.

Habían quedado en una soleada terraza muggle, para conversar. De este y otros temas.

El werewolf había estado un mes y medio de viaje en Rumania y llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse.

Charlaron un poco de todo. Pero en un momento de la tarde, una joven y sonriente pareja se les acercó a saludarles y poco después siguieron el paseo.

Sirius quedó como ausente, vacío.

Eran James, su James, y Lily.

Remus comprendía al animago, pero no podía dejar de estar preocupado por él.

_**Nunca dejas de seguirle para estar mirando,  
Él ya no te quiere tenemos que marcharnos.**_

Sirius se dio cuenta y solo hizo un gesto, una mueca que estaba cargada de significados, de todos y de ninguno a la vez.

_**  
Espera sólo un momento,**_

_**por favor,  
Quisiera hablar con él **_

_**de nuestro amor.**_

Sí, Remus lo comprendía; pero no por ello dejaba de intentar evadir a su amigo de sus pensamientos. De sus intenciones. Ya era tarde. Demasiado.

_**  
Sabes que no quiere hablar,  
Que ya no hay solución,  
No te pertenece más,  
No digas que es tu amor.  
Has perdido su cariño, él se ha enamorado,  
Todo aquello tan bonito ya se ha terminado.**_

Sirius seguía observando a la pareja, hasta que se perdieron de la vista, y entonces suspiró. Suspiró y se levantó de la mesa. Iba a seguirlos para hablar con él. Con James.

_**  
Le quiero, **_

_**sin él no puedo vivir,  
no entiendo porqué **_

_**me ha dejado así.**_

Remus procuró pararlo y hacerle entrar en razón.

_**  
Porque tiene un nuevo amor,  
Ya no te quiere a ti,  
Déjales vivir en paz  
Y vámonos de aquí.  
Ya no puedes hacer nada, **_

_**tienes que aceptarlo.  
Y olvidarle para siempre, **_

_**debes intentarlo.**_

Sirius se giró, Remus le sostenía del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

_**Lo intento,  
pero no puedo aguantar.  
Con ella siempre le veo pasear.**_

Su amigo ya se había perdido de nuevo entre la multitud. Y ahora Remus lo abrazaba dándole a entender que estaba con él.

_**  
Tienes que cuidar de ti,  
Lo estás pasando mal,  
empezar a ser feliz  
y no seguirle más.  
Sólo quiero que tú sepas**_

_**que estaré a tu lado,  
Dime en que puedo ayudarte,**_

_**intentaré hacer algo.**_

Sirius comprendió que su amigo lo apoyaba y entendía. Entendía lo que sentía. Pero no podía acabar todo así. Sí, tenía que olvidarlo, le iba a olvidar. Iba a olvidar a James. No... ¿y si le pedía una ultima cosa a Remus? Girando hacia este le miró. Ahora tenía los ojos llorosos, no creía que fuese a aguantar mucho más tiempo sin venirse abajo.

_**Te pido**_

_**que sólo me hagas un favor.  
Vuelve all  
y dile que me dé su amor.**_

Remus no podía hacerlo. Y lo sabía. Ahora el que miraba suplicante, era él.

_**Te lo pido por favor,  
no llores más así.  
Yo no sé si va a querer...  
Pero lo haré por ti.**_

Cuando regresó, Remus tenía la mirada perdida, y Sirius lo miraba expectante.

_**  
Conseguí hablar con él, estaba ilusionado.  
Sólo quiere estar con ella,**_

_**es mejor dejarlo.**_

Y de nuevo.

_**Cuéntame si ha preguntado por mí, **_

_**Dime que sí, **_

_**Que aún me quiere a mí.**_

Fin.

**Nda** Vaya culebrón, ¿no? Creo que no me convence.

Minerva's Notes Quería un Songfict del triángulo amoroso SB-JP-LE.

No me gusta nada que Sirius pierda, pero si esta situación hubiera sido real, lo hubiera hecho. De todas formas ¿Es que queremos que Harry "el niño que vivi" ni siquiera nazca para que Siri y jamsie terminen juntos? Vale, no contestemos a eso. La canción no la he escuchado nunca, me la bajé de Internet expresamente para hacer el Fict... ¿Os gustó?


End file.
